Golf is a popular sport and miniature golf is a well known recreational activity derived from golf in which even someone relatively unskilled in the sport can partake. However, participation in each of these activities requires a laid out course and therefore conventionally requires travel to a site having such a course and payment of a fee, whether on a membership or pay-per-play basis, to a proprietor who operates and maintains the site. This arrangement may place restrictions on when an individual or party may partake in golf and/or related activities, for example through monetary and transportation requirements and the hours of operation of a course.
As a result, there is a desire for a game that can be played in a manner similar to miniature golf and can be readily setup in a variety of locations.